She's so Mean
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: Storybrooke is in the middle of a highly unusual heat wave; everyone becomes irritable, especially Emma Swan. In an attempt to quell the heat, Emma goes to the city pool where she bumps egos with Regina Mills. When the rivals go head to head due to the tension things start to heat up, and we're not talking about the temperature, when Emma sees just how mean the Mayor truly is.


**She's so Mean  
**_Written by BLACKxDOVE_

* * *

Heat waves radiate through the brilliant blue sky making the glowering yellow sun ripple and wink as it beats down upon Storybrooke, Maine without relent. Emma grimaces at the dancing rays of the sun as sweat pools between her shoulder blades—it's as if the sun is mocking her and the blonde grunts her frustration as she flickers her green eyes to the sidewalk. Noticing her companion's disgruntled state, Mary Margaret peers over at Emma through her large, black sunglasses and pouts. The fair brunette had hoped that getting the grumpy Sheriff out of their stuffy apartment for a fun day of swimming and summer time activities would make the blonde less irritable; by the looks of things it only seemed to make her more frustrated. Sighing, Mary Margaret pats Emma's damp shoulder and smiles loosely as she acknowledges the sign stating that they've reached their destination.

"We're here!" The brunette chirps excitedly as she squeezes the thin shoulder between her fingers reassuringly.

"Oh, goodie," the blonde supplies tightly as she grips the material of her white tank top and pulls it away from her wet flesh, fanning herself, "now I get to spend the rest of my afternoon arm to arm with a bunch of other pissed off people."

"Hey!" Mary Margaret starts, pulling Emma through the chain-linked gate towards the changing rooms, "this will be good for you—I'm sure the water is a lot more refreshing than that stale room you've been hiding in."

"It isn't stale," the blonde shoots back, playfully swatting at her friend's arm, "it's lived in."

The two women bump hips as they laugh lightly and Mary Margaret's smile grows as she hopes that this is only the start of Emma's good mood. As they enter the women's changing area the brunette breaks away and heads towards the showers to clean off before entering the pool. Shaking her head, the blonde pulls her golden curls from the restricting ponytail and let's the strands fall around her face as she kicks off her sandals. Sighing in relaxation, Emma slides onto the bench and pulls off her drenched tank top revealing a light red bikini top. Stuffing her shirt into the bag she brought with her, the blonde's hands fall to the button of her jean shorts and lets the cool metal press into her fingertips. Taking a moment to consider her outfit as is, Emma decides to leave the shorts on as they are already an inch above indecent. The thought makes the blonde chuckle to herself quietly—if it had been a year ago she would have gone as far as showing up naked simply to cause trouble, but she was different now. Huffing, Emma shakes her head and removes her hands from the waistband as she stands and searches for her friend.

Mary Margaret is just stepping out of one of the showers donning a dark green one piece bathing suit and tying a white wrap around her hips when the blonde turns the corner. Nodding to the brunette who quickly tosses her a smile and a second colorful towel, Emma grabs them both while she let's the other woman lead the way to the pool. The blonde follows behind Mary Margaret in a daze as she wipes the sweat from her brow with the towel. As the bright material covers her eyes, Emma is taken aback when she bangs into a firm body—the brunette, although naturally graceful tends to have her moments of clumsiness.

"Would you watch it!" The blonde grunts as she pulls the towel from her face, but her green eyes grow wide as she notices just who she's run into.

"Excuse me?" Comes that dark, rich voice dripping with malice and a hint of amusement.

Emma's lips slip apart but her tongue breaks and sticks to the dry roof of her mouth as she scrounges around for words. Nothing that will make any type of sense comes to her though as her green eyes graze over the tantalizing form of Regina Mills. Her lithe frame is encased with a black bathing suit that hugs every curve and swell of her olive skin; her toned legs seeming to go on forever. Just as the blonde's eyes reach the mayor's chest—her breasts straining against the tight material—the tops peeking out from the plunging neckline, glowing with sweat—Emma licks her lips and drags her gaze up to full, pursed lips, honey brown eyes flashing in disapproval, and dark hair that sticks to sculpted sun kissed cheeks. Breathtaking, is all that the blonde can come up with and she lets her eyes focus in on the little boy at Regina's side, smiling brightly up at her as if he hadn't noticed his birth mother completely eye-fuck his adoptive mother. Clearing her throat, a pink tinge coats her cheeks as Emma feels a coherent sentence start to form in the back of her throat.

"Hey, Kid!"

"Hey, Emma," Henry greets happily as he pulls his hand away from the mayor's, "wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure, I'd love—" the blonde beams, but is quickly interrupted by a withering glance piercing into her chest and her eyes fall back onto Regina who's nostrils are flared and face flushed with anger.

"Actually, Sheriff, we were just on our way home," Regina states between clenched teeth in her most mayoral tone, "aren't we, Henry?"

"Come on, Regina," Emma retorts, folding her arms across her chest, "let the kid have some fun—we all need it in this weather."

"Yeah, Mom," Henry begs, tugging absently on her hand, "please?"

Lightning seems to crackle between the two women as their chests rise and fall rapidly with the thick tension that runs between them in fuming torrents. The brunette's lips curl in a snarl as her glare blazes into the Sheriff's skin with a heat far greater than the sun, and the blonde stares back just as intensely. Something snaps within the black eyes and Emma nearly shivers as the mayor rips her eyes from her and towards her son—the gaze instantly softening as she lays a hand on his warm, brown hair. Smirking around the coiling rage that is rapidly seeping into her stomach, Regina cocks her head to the side and acknowledges a shuddering Mary Margaret for the first time—her white knuckled fingers squeezing the towel tightly in fear.

"Ms. Blanchard, would you mind watching, Henry for a moment" the school teacher cowers but nods her head in agreement as she holds her hand out to the little boy; Regina's eyes fall away from her and back onto Emma, "I need to speak with, Ms. Swan…_alone_."

Henry begrudgingly leaves the two women and takes Mary Margaret's hand as they walk towards the pool. Before they are even a couple of feet away, the mayor lunges at the blonde and grabs her by the arm, dragging her into the empty changing unit. Gulping silently as blunt fingernails dig into hot flesh, Emma feels herself pushed into a stall—the door slamming and locking behind them loudly. Once they have their privacy, the brunette presses a hand against the Sheriff's chest shoving forcefully until her bare back collides against the cool, tiled wall. Regina's eyes are wild, and her fingers clenches and unclench against the smooth flesh of the blonde's sternum viciously. The brunette breathes deeply as she drags her eyes over the entire span of the other woman's body; quickly darkening irises smolder with rage and something else—something almost sexual.

"Why must you constantly insist on undermining my authority?" The mayor spits as she leans closer to Emma, resting her freehand beside the blonde's head causing their bodies to push up against each other deliciously.

"Why must you constantly insist on being a raging bitch?" The Sheriff grunts as she juts her hips out as a way of gaining leverage, "two questions we'd both like answers to."

"Answer the goddamn question!"

"Well, to be honest, Madame Mayor," Emma scoffs as one of the brunette's legs fall between her own and she unwarrantedly begins to pant, "you always leave yourself so wide open for criticism."

Once the blonde's words drop from her dry lips, the hand that Regina holds on her chest quivers and her fingers lazily creep down to the bare flesh of the Sheriff's stomach—brushing back and forth against the sweat covered muscles that flex and shiver beneath her touch. Emma sucks in a deep breath and nearly swoons as her mouth is filled with the mayor's scent: apples and a hint of spice. Letting her darkened green eyes roll into the back of her skull, the blonde unconsciously allows her head to tilt backward until the crown of golden curls presses against the wall. With the newly exposed advantage, Regina swoops in and ghosts her full lips over the sensitive flesh of a throat until her mouth is aligned with the Sheriff's ear.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" The brunette purrs in a husky tone, her nails scratching down Emma's torso to tease along the waistband of her shorts. "To have me wide open and waiting—wanting."

"I—I never said that," the blonde stutters as her eyes flash open and she drinks in the devious smirk against her flesh which instantly intoxicates her, "I said—"

"It has nothing to do with what you said, dear." The mayor snips, flicking her tongue out and toying with the shell of the Sheriff's ear. "I'm sure Henry could tell just what you were thinking with your utter lack of subtly when we were out by the pool."

"I don't know…it was the sun, or the heat…or something. It just made me—"

"Horny?" Regina offers richly as she bows her head and bites down against the other woman's vibrating pulse point. Licking at the bite to soothe the pain, she feels Emma shudder violently beneath her hands and lips and knows how close she is to a blissful victory. As the blonde's fingers grasp her hips and pull her forward, the mayor pulls back until their eyes are level. "If you want me…" the brunette breathes, stepping back a few inches, "…then take me."

As soon as the offer is on the table, the Sheriff surges forward and grabs Regina with greedy hands, spinning them around; the brunette gasps loudly as her spine crashes against the cold wall. Laughing darkly, the mayor arches her back away from the tile and against Emma's body which thrums with uncontained power and lust. Before she can fully enjoy the moment of getting the irritating blonde to do her bidding _for once_, Regina's mouth is covered with electricity that smothers her with desire as teeth sink into her bottom lip. The sharp pain whispers through the brunette's veins while an experienced tongue darts around every crevice of her mouth; stealing and savoring ever inch of flavor the moist cavern has to offer. Feeling a loud moan rumble through her partner's throat and into her own, the Sheriff smirks against the kiss before she pulls away teasingly. Although this had begun as the mayor's game to overtake the blonde and bend her to her will, the brunette can't help but writhe beneath the wondrous sensations that Emma is provoking from her anxious body.

"Like this?" The Sheriff whispers as she forces Regina around so that her stomach and cheek are now pressed against the wall. "Is this what you wanted?"

"You have no idea…" the brunette groans as she bites her lip in anticipation for the coming ecstasy that she knows will soon grab a hold of her.

"Now, open up for me like you've been waiting to do."

Without preamble, the mayor quickly spreads her legs and digs her blunt fingernails into polished tiles seeking purchase, but they merely slide down the wall until they land on her thighs, trembling. Smiling lavishly at the woman's ability to follow direction, the blonde runs a firm hand down the curve of a gracious hip and drags her nails over the smooth flesh of a thigh—the sharp intake of air from the woman beneath her making Emma's actions grow even more bold. With her free hand, the Sheriff tugs on the strap of the black bathing suit until it finally gives away with a loud rip. The brunette snaps her neck to the side and opens her mouth in a sneer, but bites her tongue and lets her dark eyes flutter closed as dexterous fingers wriggle within the material and pinch a hardened nipple. As the puckered flesh is rolled between two slender digits, Regina sighs into an unexpected kiss as hot, ragged breaths tasting of the blonde tangle within her lungs.

Sucking a plump, bottom lip into her mouth, Emma shudders violently as a firm backside grinds against her hips and she consequently bites down on the skin between her teeth. The mayor growls as the blonde pulls away, but calms when a moist tongue snakes out and licks the salty sweat from the base of her neck. Kissing and nibbling against the sensitized flesh of her throat, the Sheriff slithers the hand that lies on her lover's hip and lets her fingers find their way toward the brunette's center. After long, agonizing moments a firm hand cups Regina's sex through her bathing suit and she nearly cries out as the blonde kneads the heel of her palm against the damp material. Grinning at the affect that she's had on the cool, aloof mayor, Emma chuckles as the brunette's arousal coats her hand.

"You have wanted this, haven't you?" The Sheriff purrs, her fingertips ghosting within the edge of the bathing suit. "You're so wet."

"Let's just get on with it!" Regina snaps as she rolls her hips forward in a frenzy trying to force the digits to touch her soaking flesh—for the fingers to consume and fill her.

Although she's having far too much fun teasing the turned on mayor, the blonde merely sinks her hand within the dark material and lets her nails run along the wet folds—emblazoning the way the brunette's hot flesh clings to her hand and molds around it. Shaking away her daze, Emma roughly shoves two fingers into the tight opening and begins thrusting frantically; the sound of Regina's loud moans and whimpers making her own desire leak through her jean shorts. Biting at her lip savagely, the blonde flicks her thumb quickly over the small bundle of nerves eliciting a short scream of pleasure to rip from her lover's panting lungs. Pressing her center against the brunette's ass, the Sheriff releases her own low, growling moan as her hips jerk and twitch against the body beneath her.

"More—more!" The mayor's voice is hoarse and tired as she shouts her demands at Emma, but she is rewarded with a third finger being added to the rapid rhythm pounding within her sex. "Oh…_fuck_."

Her orgasm seems to sneak up on her, as Regina feels the tightening of all of her muscles as crashing wave after wave of thunderous shivers blast through her bones. Screaming against the wall as the blonde continues to claw at her breast while simultaneously thrusting inside of her with a forceful grace that the mayor has never experienced before. The sensations that the Sheriff provokes within her are dangerously mind-blowing, and the brunette doesn't have the time to control her body before a second earth-shattering climax spins within her stomach to shudder throughout the rest of her body. Emma's hand finally stills and she pulls it away completely as she slowly continues to buck her hips against her lover's sweating body—wanting desperately to fuel her own release.

Turning around, Regina smirks as she eyes the Sheriff with an unquenched hunger that darkens her gaze considerably. The blonde smiles tiredly at her, and watches with rapt attention as the mayor reaches forward and grabs the hand that Emma had used to bring her to two numbing orgasms. Staring into green eyes beneath her thick, black lashes, the brunette lifts the wet fingers to her lips and pulls all three of them into her mouth with her tongue—slowly sucking off all of the delicious flavors that accumulated there: the blonde's natural taste mixed with Regina's desire. The taste nearly makes the brunette swoon, but as her knees shake with lust she pulls the digits from her lips and smiles devilishly.

"That was most certainly needed, Ms. Swan," the mayor sighs dreamily as she wraps the Sheriff's towel around her exposed chest, "...thank you."

"That's it?" The blonde sputters in disbelief as her dilated pupils shimmer with a growing need that has not yet been sated. "What the fuck, Regina—you can't be that mean!"

"Oh, indeed I am, dear," Regina murmurs as her black eyes flash with delight, "some would even venture to say that I'm evil."

"Fine," Emma starts evenly as she takes a step forward, "if you wanna play that way…I can play too."

With that, the Sheriff lunges at the brunette with a great wealth of force and shoves the mayor against the wall—her head lolling back and forth in shock. Dark eyes blaze in rage at the blonde, but they quickly grow wide with surprise as Emma rips the towel away from Regina. The brunette looks down as her black bathing suit drooping and exposing her breasts—there was absolutely no way she can leave the confines of the changing room until she has her make shift shield back in place.

By the look on the Sheriff's face there is only one way for the mayor to get the towel back and that is by begrudgingly bending to Emma's will and giving her what she desperately needs: Regina's lips on her and her long, slender fingers inside of her. Sighing, the brunette slowly, but surely, sinks down onto her knees and tucks her hands inside the waistband of the Sheriff's shorts. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the blonde lets the towel fall from her grasp as her fingers tangled in the thick, brown hair aligned with her center. Secretly smiling beneath her cool mask of indifference, Regina pulls the jeans and bikini bottom down to the floor—she is going to enjoy this; putting up a fight is fun, but tasting the prize has always been the brunette's favorite part.

Licking her lips, her brown eyes flicker up to meet dark green and the mayor hums as a thumb traces her mouth roughly. Breathing in Emma's tantalizing scent, and just before Regina buries her head between the blonde's quivering thighs she whispers coyly against tender skin.

"You're so mean..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure where the idea for this story spawned from; most likely because the heat up here is insanity not to mention I'm re-watching season one of Once Upon a Time for the millionth time. Anyway, I'm actually quite pleased with how this turned out and I hope you all enjoy this summery piece of smut! As usual don't forget to let me know how you felt about this piece by reviewing!**


End file.
